fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Clark/Season 2
Season 2 "Monster" A small Boat (a Zodiac) is heading out to The Abigail with Nick, Alicia, Ofelia, piloted by Strand The next morning, on the Abigail. They pass a disabled and very overloaded boat full of people shouting to them for help, after some discussion and argument they sail straight past, Strand refuses to stop, Travis agrees with him. Alicia's distressed, so he gives her the job of monitoring the marine radio to keep her busy. Most distressed of all is Madison, and even Nick tells Strand he thinks they should have stopped, Strand disagrees. On the radio Alicia hears multiple distress calls, there are people in trouble all over. Eventually the LA Coast Guard broadcasts saying that they can't help and that there are no rescue services available. Madison tries to get Alicia to sleep, but Alicia carries on listening to the radio On the marine radio someone's playing a David Bowie song (Five Years) and trying to get anyone to answer them - it's a young man, Alicia's transfixed and very tempted to answer. Alicia talks to the young man on the marine radio, they cautiously start to exchange some information. Alicia's lets slip how sophisticated The Abigail is while talking to the young man, "Jack". Jack seems to be trying to get her sympathy. Liza's funeral and everyone is gathered around, Travis speaks for a while, Chris can't contain his emotions and tips her body into the sea with no warning. He goes down into a stateroom, Chris and Travis argue, it ends when Chris hits his father Travis goes back up to the dining room, Alicia escapes back to the radio and Jack. Jack says he's taking on water, she tells him not to worry, that they can come and get him. She asks where he is but instead gives away her own position. Not realising what she's done she tells the group. Strand is angry, accuses Alicia of giving away information, Travis defends Alicia - Strand lays down the law - his boat, his rules. He goes back to The Wheelhouse. Later, the group prepare a meal based around the eel Daniel caught, it looks for a moment as if Chris is about to join them, but instead he goes to the Swimming Deck, and jumps in. Fully clothed. Very alarmed, Nick follows him and catches up. Chris says he just wanted to swim. Nick doesn't believe him but goes with it and joins in, diving under the surface of the clear water. Alicia goes back to talking to Jack on the radio, tells him they can't pick him up. "Jack", sounding very calm, says that it's ok and "I got you, I'll see you soon." Thanks to ScreenCapped for the excellent screen captures. All images © AMC and are used without permission or any intention to infringe copyright "We All Fall Down" They get to Catrina Island when it's dark, as they get close Madison spots the lights of a house on the hillside. They dock at a wooden jetty, the Manawa family and the Clark family walk ashore to investigate, leaving the Salazar family to keep Strand company. He says he's ok without company - but Daniel insists. They approach the house which is mostly in darkness now. Travis calls out and a small boy, the boy from the beach, runs out of the front door towards them. A man (George Geary) calls the boy (Harry Geary) back. They introduce themselves and Travis explains they're only here for a little while - and that the Gearys have nothing to fear from them. In the house Chris and Alicia each have a glass of wine and Harry is teaching Nick how to play a handheld video game (is this a Sony PSP?). Willa, the girl from the beach and Harry's twin sister, is singing the US version of Ring a ring o' Roses and spinning in the middle of the room. She asks Alicia what a posy is, Alicia tells her and explains that the song is about the Great Plague of London. On the way back to The Abigail Travis tells Madison about the conversation, esp about the cities that have been firebombing. It also comes out that George told Travis that they "never" go to the mainland, it doesn't sound as if he means since the dead started walking. Madison says that she believes the light was turned on deliberately to attract attention. They've both picked up that something is wrong. Late that night Alicia goes out on deck wrapped in a quilt to find Nick already there, wrapped in his quilt on a bench. They're both thinking about the day, the Gearys, and can't sleep. In the morning, Alicia goes exploring the visitor centre, music playing. It's neat and well looked after, normal. There's still a list for people to sign up for bird watching trips. Alicia signs it with the symbol Matt Sale drew on her arm in the episode "Pilot". Maddy, Nick and Travis run back to The Abigail, Nick carrying Harry. They get on board and Maddy tells Harry that his parents wanted them to take care of him. Strand is not pleased to see the boy and wants him put back on the jetty. They argue bitterly until Seth turns up with a rifle and demands that Harry go back with him. Daniel points a gun a Seth's head, ready to kill him. Seth calls Harry and they leave the boat; Seth's last words to Madison are "You caused this." On the jetty, Melissa, now one of the dead, is stumbling towards The Abigail. She is blocking Seth and Harry's way home. Seth turns Harry around to wave at Madison - they wave at each other, Harry focuses on her and doesn't see when Seth puts down his mother. Alicia and Nick can't watch, Daniel can't watch. Chris can't look away. "Ouroboros" The Abigail comes to a halt after some very bad noises from the engines and Travis dives in to investigate. He discovers one of the dead with its arm blocking the water intake that cools the engine, once the intake in unblocked on the outside Travis works on the blocked filters in the Engine Room. Alicia spots wreckage, mostly luggage, from Flight 462 on the beach and after some discussion the group decide to raid it for supplies with Daniel leading the young people (Nick, Alicia and Chris) on land. Daniel reveals Strand’s plan to head to Mexico to Madison, and asks her to confront him about it. Nick and Alicia sort through the wreckage while Chris explores the inside of Flight 462 alone. A panicked Alex runs over the hill and meets Daniel, telling him to run from the horde of the dead just behind her. Nick stumbles down the hill and immediately gets attacked by an infected that becomes stuck in a pit. He stabs it in the head while another walker falls off. Alicia finds Chris while Daniel uses the walkers as target practice. Madison spots the horde of infected and orders Strand to move the boat closer to shore. Alex, Alicia, and the rest take out the walkers as Travis finally fixes the boat. Nick arrives, covered in blood, and saves Alicia. "Blood in the Streets" Alicia wakes and sees that Nick is missing, she hears voices and heads upstairs, goes into the main room and recognizes one of the the men’s voices as belonging to Jack (who she spoke to on the radio in the episode "Monster"). As soon as it's clear Alicia has recognised him, Jack punches Travis and the two intruders quickly overpower the group and hold them at gunpoint. Jack ties the group up and the second man, Reid, does a little gloating. He remarks that Chris should have shot them when he had the chance. Ofelia tells Jack he's shot the man who has the key to the boat, leading Reid to hold Chris at gunpoint until he tells him where the key is really located. Travis reassures him he can start the boat without the keys and he releases Chris. Alicia berates Jack for deceiving her and he tells her he had no choice. He also mentions that their leader, Connor, will sort things out when he gets there. Reid shoves Travis downstairs to start the boat while Madison creates a distraction. Jack tells Alicia that Connor saved him, so he owes him. Alicia offers to come with Jack in exchange for her family’s protection. He cuts her loose and seems to reach an agreement. Madison continues to distract the pregnant woman by suggesting her unborn baby might already have died and turned inside her. Connor and his friends arrive at The Abigail and leave, taking Travis and Alicia away with them. "Captive" Connor cooks steak for Alicia in the galley of his ship. When the lights go out, Connor leaves. Vida steals Alicia’s steak and locks Alicia in the galley. Alicia ventures through an unlocked door and finds herself on the ship’s bow with no way to escape. Jack warns Alicia that she’s not allowed to roam freely and ushers her back inside. Alicia demands to know if her family made it to safety. Jack agrees to find out. Jack instructs Alicia to scan the radar for mid-sized vessels that his people can hijack. While distracted, Alicia spots a butterfly knife in his back pocket. Alicia steals the knife for herself without Jack noticing. Jack spots The Abigail approaching on the radar. Alicia explodes at Jack when she realizes Reed could not have possibly delivered her family to safety in such a short amount of time. Jack admits that Reed sometimes kills passengers after hijackings and offers to help Alicia find her family. Alicia tells Jack to radio Connor and alert him to a potential ship target. They plan to escape together while Connor performs reconnaissance on the ship. With Jack at her side, Alicia finds Travis and tells him they’re plotting to escape that night. Jack looks for Alicia in the galley, so that she can be exchanged for Reed. She emerges from her hiding spot and flees when he isn’t looking. Alicia runs to Travis’s cell but finds it empty. Vida attacks Alicia. Alicia pushes her to the ground and locks her inside the cell. Alicia escapes onto the ship’s bow and spots Madison and Travis on the pier. Jack corners her. Madison sees Alicia on the ship deck. Jack begs Alicia to stay with him and asks if she really wants to live with the kind of people who abandon survivors like Alex. “I’m sorry,” she says and jumps into the water. Madison and Travis rescue her in the Zodiac and return to the Abigail. "Sicut Cervus" At sea The Abigail approaches a Mexican flotilla that is guarding the border. Alicia is playing cards with Ofelia when Madison orders them all to hide in the engine room. From the engine room, Madison’s group, that is everyone aboard except Strand and Luis, listen to the conversation between Strand, Luis and two military officers, Daniel translating for the group. Gunfire erupts after the officers insist on searching the boat to make sure no Infected are aboard. When the lights go up and the engines start again, Madison’s group charge upstairs. A mortally wounded Luis lies next to two dead officers. The Flotilla start to fire on them, the group take cover and Strand powers The Abigail away. Strand steers the Abigail toward the Mexican coastline, as they near the coast the flotilla stop firing on them. On land, Strand leads the group inland, they go inland far enough for some members of the group to be asking Strand if it's much further. They find a pile of dead bodies in front of a church, the bodies are being eaten by a dog. Strand spots Thomas’s truck and calls Thomas’s name, he runs around in panic looking for Thomas and calling out for him. The group fight off a herd of infected parishioners who arrive because of the noise. Madison is overcome by one of the Infected and is fighting for her life. Chris starts forward to help but then watches her struggle from a few steps away and does nothing, he doesn't appear to be frozen with fear, he just watches. Alicia screams at Chris and steps in to save Madison herself. The group piles into Thomas’s truck and leaves. Nick doesn't move until his mother calls him. Strand drives them to the Abigail family's gated estate. Chris asks Alicia if she’s mad at him. She accuses him of standing by while Madison was attacked at the church. He insists he just froze. When Alicia presses him Chris threatens to hurt her if she tells anyone what she saw. Alicia tells her mother about Chris’s threat, Madison decides to sleep in Alicia’s room for protection. Chris enters Alicia’s room and says Alicia’s name. He picks up a knife from the bedside table, as he does so a gunshot wakes Madison and Alicia. The women see Chris holding the knife and Alicia screams at Chris to get out; he runs outside. "Grotesque" Alicia does not appear in this episode. "Los Muertos" Madison, Alicia, Strand and Ofelia drive around Tijuana in search of Nick. Alicia calls the search futile and insists they return to the The Abigail. Reluctantly, Madison agrees. Madison’s group arrives at the shore and find the Abigail missing, stolen by the Mexican military Strand assumes. Alicia suggests they take refuge at a nearby hotel. Before they leave the beach where they landed, which still has the the Abigail's Zodiac sitting on the sand, using driftwood, they write a message for Travis and Nick, "Abigail Lost Head North." They drive to the Rosarito Beach Hotel’s pier and assess the situation from afar. Madison’s group pulls up to the hotel and enters the lobby through barricaded doors, behind them, unseen, an infected watches them enter the hotel from another building and claws at a window. Strand rings the bell at the front desk to flush out any Infected. No reaction though, from either the dead or the living. Madison’s group looks for supplies in the hotel ballroom. In the hotel bar, Alicia and Ofelia leave to search the hotel rooms above for supplies, Madison tells Alicia "No" but she goes anyway. Strand offers to make Madison a drink. Madison and Strand drink martinis at the hotel bar. Alicia and Ofelia collect clothes and food from the hotel rooms that don't seem to be housing any infected. In one, Alicia finds an Infected, a man who has killed himself by hanging from the bathroom showerhead. The two women are horrified. As they leave, Alicia puts a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door to indicate an Infected inside. Alicia and Ofelia gather supplies from another hotel room. Alicia wonders why the man hanged himself. Ofelia guesses he was tired of surviving and predicts they’re not going to make it. Alicia disagrees. Alicia takes a shower then looks for Ofelia. She goes to the balcony and is shocked to see Infected falling from the balconies. They walk out of their rooms, reach out over the balconies and drop to the ground. Damaged, but not usually destroyed, they are following the noise to the bar. She hears the loud piano music and screams for Madison. Alicia runs into the hallway and finds the stairwell packed with Infected, she drags the door shut and runs back. Alicia stands alone in a hotel room. “From death we come, and to death we deliver ourselves.” the congregation repeats. Call and response. Nick joins them. "Do Not Disturb" Alicia hides in a hotel bedroom from the Infected roaming the Rosarito Beach Hotel. She prepares to leave the room when she thinks it's clear but stops when an Infected seems to see her through the spyhole - and lunges at her on the other side of the door. She ventures outside the room and gets cornered by Infected. She’s able to escape only by leaping into an elevator shaft and shimmying up the cable to a higher floor, just out of the reach of the Infected. A woman, Elena, appears and helps her to safety, but then immediately threatens her with an axe, demanding "Where is he?". Alicia has no idea who "he" is. Travis informs Brandon’s group that San Diego, their hometown, is destroyed, bombed by the Air Force like LA. Brandon offers Travis and Chris a ride to the U.S. Travis declines but accepts a ride to the next town. Alicia talks Elena down and asks asks her to help lure the Infected out of the stairwell so that she can get downstairs and find Madison. Elena explains that the wedding party guests took her nephew Hector hostage because they want her keys, which provide access to every hall and building in the hotel. Alicia offers to help Elena find Hector in exchange for Elena’s help getting downstairs. Alicia lures the Infected from the stairwell into an empty room and Elena shuts the door behind them. Alicia puts down one of the Infected, who used to be a maid, and runs onto the balcony, closing the sliding door. From an adjacent balcony, Elena appears and helps Alicia to safety as the Infected break their way through the glass door of the balcony she's just left. They make their way down the cleared stairwell to the banquet hall. Elena admits that she locked all the party guests inside to contain them when one of the guests died and then turned. “Now they hate me” she says. Alicia says her group has done worse and vows to keep Elena safe. Alicia and Elena find the doors to the hotel bar barricaded. Inside the bar, a group of Infected pound on the doors. Some survivors, the wedding party guests, come up behind them as they're looking into the bar, they're holding Elena’s nephew hostage. Elena gives them her keys in exchange for Hector. Alicia flings open the bar doors, allowing the herd to swarm the party guests. Alicia looks for Madison in the bar. She sees a clearly Infected woman in a flannel shirt and assumes the worst, but the Infected only looks like Madison and Alicia finds no other trace of her mother. She flees through an underground tunnel with Elena and Hector. They pound on a locked door as Infected close in behind them. The locked door opens and Madison lets Alicia, Elena and Hector through, Strand is with Madison, she hugs Alicia.based on the official recap from http://www.amc.com/shows/fear-the-walking-dead/season-2/episode-10-do-not-disturb Category:Characters